


Artist/Muse AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: AU Fest [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Artist/Muse AU, Business Partners, Businessman Leonard, Businessman Ray, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, artist Sara, might be a little more cold atom than canarycoldatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: She's supposed to be painting the park landscape. At least that's what she set out to do. But when the handsome men arrive for lunch in their sharp suits, it's a little difficult to concentrate.Artist/Muse AU
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer/Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Ray Palmer
Series: AU Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Artist/Muse AU

**Author's Note:**

> All of the stories in the series are part of a personal prompt challenge.

#1

Artist/Muse AU

CanaryColdAtom

xXx

Sara had noticed the men one afternoon while sitting in the park. She had been staring at her canvas, no longer enjoying the park scenery she had planned to paint. The men were sitting at one of the metal picnic tables eating lunch, thought they weren’t really paying attention to each other, one jotting notes on a legal pad, the other reading from a tablet. They were both handsome, she’d even go so far as to say they were pretty in their smart suits. 

Needless to say, Sara found renewed interest in the scenery. She spent nearly an hour painting them before they both left. She spent the evening finishing details from memory and when she was finished she suddenly felt silly for obsessing and put the painting away. 

The next day she prepared her materials and returned to the park, ready to paint the scenery she had planned to paint the day before. However, when she got there, the desire to do so was missing and like the day before she sat and stared at the blank canvas. 

Like the day before, the men returned for lunch, but unlike before, one of them, the younger of the two, got a phone call within minutes and left, leaving the older man sitting at the tabe with his lunch and his notes. Inexplicably, Sara finds herself painting the man, losing herself in his warm complexion and sharp cheekbones. His navy blue suit complimented his complexion perfectly. He looked like he had just stepped off the cover of GQ. 

He stayed a little longer this time, but eventually gathered his things and left when a family entered the part with several screaming children. Like before she felt a bit of shame at her obsession, but she couldn’t deny the painting was beautiful. So, she put it with the rest of her portfolio pieces and called it a night. 

On the third day she returns to the park, once again certain she’ll paint the landscape, but predictably she paints the other, younger man, this time sitting in profile. 

The rest of the week is much the same and before she knows it she has several paintings of each man who she’s become far too enthralled by for reasons unknown. She’s thankful that she had class again the following week, because she’s certain any longer and she risks becoming more engrossed or getting caught, and she’s not sure which is worse. 

xXx

“That woman over there has been checking you out since we sat down.” Leonard says. He doesn’t know why he says it. There’s a very particular reason why he wouldn’t want Ray to know that someone was interested in him, but Leonard had been struggling to make conversation since they left the office and it was the only thing he could come up with. 

Ray huffs. “She’s definitely watching you, Len, not me.” 

Leonard hesitates. “What makes you think that?” 

“Yesterday, when I had to leave early, I walked back along the gate behind her and she was painting you.” Ray explains. “She’s very talented from what I could see.” 

Leonard fights off the flush that tries to rise up and looks back to his work. 

“You should go talk to her.” Ray continues. “She’s cute.” 

Leonard thinks it’s probably wishful thinking that makes him head the disappointment in Ray’s voice. “If she’s painting it’s probably just random then.” he brushes it off. Ray doesn’t reply, silently agreeing as they return to their lunches. When they’re done, they pack up and leave and without discussion, they walk along the fence that will take them behind the woman. 

As they round the corner they catch sight of her canvas and their own profiles painting in soft strokes against it. 

There’s only two more days in the work week and on both, the business partners take their lunch in the park, finding the woman there as if she’s waiting for them. It’s strange to both of them how nice the thought is and they confide that thought to each other the following week when she isn’t there at lunch. 

“Maybe she got bored with us? Just a couple of stuffy businessmen.” Ray laughs. 

“Her loss.” Leonard replies. 

xXx

A week passes before Sara has the time to go to the park again. She’d like to think she’d forgotten about the men in that time, but the fact of the matter was that she hadn’t. Especially not with the paintings sitting out in her apartment. So, when both men show up for lunch that day, she’s more happy than she probably should be. 

So, she gets to work. Neither of them are dressed in suits that day, instead nice jeans and sweaters. They are as handsome as ever. 

At the end of lunch they pack up and leave and as Sara finishes she feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning she finds the men standing behind her, the younger one smiling at her, the older man looking over the painting. She stands excuses and apologies waiting on her lips, but the younger man holds out his hand with a smile. 

“Hi, I’m Ray.” 

Sara accepts his hand. “Sara.” she replies. The other man turns to her and does the same. 

“Leonard.” he says. “We couldn’t help but notice your work. It’s quite good.” 

“Thank you. I uh… I was trying to paint the landscape but it just wasn't working.” she tries to explain. They both smile at her, relieving the tension. 

“We’re flattered you chose us instead.” Leonard tells her. Sara flushes. 


End file.
